


Multiverse Fragmentation

by MCtheYoutuber



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Talks, Platonic Relationships, Some Henrys talk more than others, There are too many characters and i can't remember all their names, i dont want any shipping wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCtheYoutuber/pseuds/MCtheYoutuber
Summary: Every Ending of Completing the Mission is Canon, but when the Multiverse Defragmentation fails, The Different Henrys are scattered throughout the Multiverse, swapping places with each other. the CCC is in chaos, trying to repair the timelines, while each henry needs to survive their previous predicament, but as time goes on, the Timelines are collapsing into each other... will the CCC repair things, or will worlds collide in the most catastrophic way yet?
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Multiverse Fragmentation

# Revenged/Toppat Recruits

Henry watched as the Airship grew further away, Reginald.... Henry had looked to Reginald for Advice, he always respected the man's opinions, and **THIS** , _**THIS**_ was how he was repaid? Ridiculous, he had done So Much for the clan, there coffers were full of cash HE had stolen, the Tunisian Diamond was HIS treasure that he had added to the vault, and Reginald Copperbottom just... threw him into the sea. As he hit the hard, thin layer of ice that was resting on the ocean surface, he blacked out, and plunged into the water.

### 

Henry and Ellie were sat at the bar on the Toppat Space Station, Henry smiled as he remembered his path to get here... it was all because of the Ruby... he had stolen plenty of things, and the Tunisian Diamond was sitting pretty in the vault on the station too. but if he hadn't stolen the Romanian Ruby... he wouldn't be sitting where he was. He took a drink of his Beer and listened to Ellie tell him about her most recent heist she went on with Geoffrey Plumb and Sven Svensson. He Personally was more than happy to chill on the Space Station and not do too many more Heists, listening to Ellie talk about her recent escapades; Unfortunately, Fate had other plans.

### 

He could still feel things, so at the very least it meant there was probably an afterlife... although with his luck he was probably in hell. these were the first thoughts that entered his mind, as he opened his eyes, Henry could see a blonde woman standing above him. as he slowly sits up, Henry is surprised, jolting away from the woman. "Hey, Easy, Easy..." she comforts, a Russian accent thick in her voice. "You were gone for a bit... I was able to bring you back to life." She explained. Henry looked at her. "H-How?" he asked, his voice rough, his whole body hurt, and he couldn't feel his arm or most of his torso. The woman calmly explained. "I Specialize in military grade augmentations.... I was forced to replace Spine and Left arm, as some of damage you sustained was, beyond repairing." Henry looked at his arm, then at his body, clearly it was a bit more than just his Spine that had to be repaired. The woman spoke again as he looked up at her, asking him a question. "You had run-in with Toppat Clan, Да?" He gave a tiny nod, her eyes narrowed as she glanced away. "I've encountered Them before..." she said, clearly disliking them. Henry almost found himself saying something in their defense, but then he remembered what Reginald did to him... if he wasn't dead.... He stood up, he needed to find Reginald, make him PAY for his betrayal. He stumbled over to the doorway, the woman's voice reverted back to it's caring tone. "Easy, you're still healing!" as he stepped over to the railing of the boat, he scanned the horizon for the airship, he frowned as he didn't see it. but he wasn't surprised, why would they stick around after betraying him. The woman walked over to him. "They went South if you are wondering.... About 10 hours ago." Henry was filled with Rage, and a Jetpack with wings emerged from his back. he heard it hum to life, he smirked, but it was blemished by anger, if the woman noticed, she didn't say anything, instead she seemed impressed with his mastery of his new abilities. "Wow! You are learning so quickly!" Henry didn't bother to say goodbye, he didn't even thank her for saving his life, instead he took off like a Rocket (a rocket huh?) and began to fly south, travelling at just under subsonic speeds, the airship wasn't fast, so if it left 10 hours ago, he'd catch up in no time at all.

### 

Henry looked at the clock on the station wall. He'd already let Ellie know he was going on a mission, now all he had to do was wait for Right Hand Man, Marty O., and Louie G. then they'd be going down to the surface, The Scottish Opal was on loan to a museum in Sweden which was displaying it next to the Swedish Sapphire; and Right Hand Man thought it would be the perfect time to swipe them both, after all, even with heightened security, the Toppats were better than most governments. and Right Hand Man was the second most capable person in the clan, only behind Reginald Copperbottom. Henry was excited, despite the fact that he liked relaxing on the space station, nothing got his blood pumping like the chance to do a heist, it was why he enjoyed going after the Tunisian Diamond a couple years ago. as he joined the others on the teleporter pad, he remembered he had some gadgets in his backpack, he checked them again, and once he was sure they were all in place, he nodded, and the group was teleported to the surface. "Alright kid, let's see if you can pull somethin' fancy outta that bag of yours." RHM said to Henry as they stopped on a nearby hill to overlook the Swedish Museum. Henry gave a thumbs up. "Alright... let's see here... I got This from Gadget Gabe." Henry held up a Swapper Gun. "And I have an Infini3 in my bag, so once I get in, I can snag the gems, then swap back and we can leave, it should be quick." Henry explained his plan. "But if things go sideways, don't leave me here" He requested, readying the swapper. RHM nodded, "Of course, we don't leave anyone behind." Marty nodded, his thick Italian accent showing. "Indeed My-a Paisano, if anything-a happens to you, we'll be-a right behind you." Louie G. nodded his approval, saying something in Italian. Henry got a determined look on his face, Holding up the swapper and pointing it at the singular guard on the roof. "Once I swap, you'll need to immediately knock him out, or he'll raise the alarm." Henry Suggested. "Oi, we know 'Enry, now get outta here." RHM said. Henry nodded, and used the swapper, but something very strange happened; he wasn't on the roof of the Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, We start off with the beginning of the Revenged Timeline, and pick up after the Toppat Recruits timeline. lemme know in the comments what two timelines you want to see next (there are 8 chapters for these openings (because there are 16 endings to Completing the mission) also tell me if I misspelled any of the names so i can fix that. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
